G5 in Attack of the Fangirls
by Jenna Caine
Summary: A group of 5 girls has formed to help protect anime stars from rabid fangirls. They're known as G5. The leader, Jessie, has something mysterious in her past, but no one, not even her teammates, know what it is. Yusuke/OC, Kurama/OC, Hiei/OC, others too
1. The Adventure Begins

**I wrote the first 5 chapters of this all at once, so I'll be updating it VERY quickly... Rated T, just in case... Eventually, Hiei/OC, Kurama/OC, Yusuke/OC. EVENTUALLY. The blonde is me (Jessie). The redhead is Jamie, the brown-haired girl is Elise, the spiky black-haired girl is Christine, and the black-haired girl (the pilot) is Kassie. Obviously, Jessie is the leader... Read on!! Lol**

**G5 **in** "Attack of the Fangirls"**

"Ah, dammit… Why the hell does it always have to be fangirls??"

Hiei dashed through the woods, unable to use his full speed because of the trees. Every few moments, he ducked, sending a pouncing fangirl flying over his head.

"Dammit!! Where the hell are the others??" he yelled as he ran.

--

"Aack! Someone help me, please!" A green-eyed redhead disappeared under a mass of screaming, giggling fangirls.

"HELP!!" A brown-eyed, black-haired youth was suffering the same fate nearby…

--

"Jessie! The computers show a sudden surge in fangirl activity!" A brown-haired girl sat in the "tech center" of what appeared to be a secret hideout of some sort. At her exclamation, four other girls dashed over to join her, a silver-blue-eyed blonde in the lead.

The blonde swore as she gazed up at the monitors showing the three youths' fates.

"I think I recognize those guys…" the red-haired girl muttered. "It's Hiei, Kurama, and Yusuke!"

The leader gasped. "Oh, gods… You're right, Jamie! Elise, Kassie, Christine, let's go! We've got to help them!"

The others all followed Jessie, her black hakama rustling as she moved quickly. The others were all dressed in simple black martial arts training outfits.

--

"Gaahhh!! Help--!" Hiei's cry for help was cut off by the fangirls all glomping him in unison.

--

A small, sleek black jet shot through a waterfall, then slowly shimmered and disappeared.

When the monitors showed two side-by-side screaming piles of fangirls, Elise, the brown-haired girl, turned to Jessie and nodded. Jessie stood up, a rather impressive figure in her black hakama and grey haori, complete with two katanas at her hip.

"Alright! The first two victims are Kurama and Yusuke. They're down there, somewhere under all those fangirls. Jamie and Christine, you two take care of them. Go!"

The red-haired girl, Jamie, and the black-haired girl, Christine, nodded and bowed slightly before turning and leaping out of the open hatch. As the jet moved on, Jamie and Christine hurtled down towards the two giant screaming piles.

--

"Gods! They never give up, dammit!" Hiei growled as he kept running. He had managed to throw the fangirls off him before, but he wasn't liking the looks of his chances now…

He finally spun, setting his back against the face of a cliff, and drew his katana.

"Bring it on, girls…" he spat, his crimson eyes nevertheless showing a bit of unease.

The fangirls hesitated, then screamed and pounced. Hiei's muscles tensed…

**End Chapter**

**XD I'm so evil... I love writing cliff-hangers... Not to worry, more up REAL soon. Rate and Review, please! Thank you!**


	2. HELP!

**Alrighty! Picking up right where we left off last time... How will Hiei fare against the fangirls??**

**Ch. 2**

Black and grey cloth swirled between Hiei and the fangirls, mixed with the glint of razor-sharp steel. Jessie stood there, one katana unsheathed, gleaming in her right hand. Her silver-blue eyes, fixed on the fangirls, which had paused, confused, were currently as cold as ice.

"Hiei. Sheath your sword. It won't do much against this cursed legion of fangirls."

Hiei blinked. "First, who are you? Second, how do you know my name? Third, how the hell do you propose to get rid of them then??" he demanded. He slowly sheathed his katana, though, watching the silver-blue-eyed blonde warily.

Jessie grinned slightly, shifting her grip on her katana, still watching the fangirls. "My name is Jessie. I'm the leader of G5, a group dedicated to fighting the scourge of the fangirls, especially when they threaten the lives of good people. My katanas are specially forged for use against fangirls. Watch," she murmured as several fangirls snarled and charged at her.

Hiei watched in a certain amount of awe as Jessie dashed through the group, her blade flashing. Shrieks of fear and anger erupted from the group as fangirls pounced and fell. Light and energy pulsed along the blade…

When Jessie stopped moving, Hiei's crimson eyes widened slightly in shock. The girl's katana was a reverse-blade sword! Yet every fangirl was sprawled on the ground, unconscious.

"I told you my blades are made for anti-fangirl use. Why are you so surprised?" Jessie grinned as she sheathed her sword and tucked her blonde hair behind one ear, revealing a slightly pointed tip.

--

Christine and Jamie hit the ground near the two screaming piles of fangirls and rolled to their feet. Christine had a kusari-gama held securely in her hands, and Jamie held a naginata, as the two of them charged into the screaming groups.

"Back off, bitches!" Christine yelled as the weighted end of her kusari-gama's chain slammed into a fangirl's skull, and light and energy pulsed through the weapons, repelling the fangirls.

Soon, Jamie had managed to pull Yusuke out from under the obsessive fangirls while Christine held the others off.

The jet returned, hovering over the battlefield as Elise slid down the ladder. Landing lightly on the ground, she straightened and revealed an object in her right hand. It flared with energy, flinging the fangirls away as she rushed over to help Christine pull Kurama free. Meanwhile, Jamie started hauling Yusuke up the ladder into the jet.

While Elise and Christine dug the unconscious Kurama out, and Jamie got Yusuke into the jet, Jessie and Hiei were making their way through the forest.

--

Jessie led the way, and Hiei followed, his eyes darting all over, warily.

"Ah… dammit…" he muttered, wincing as a sharp pain lanced through his left arm. He staggered slightly, despite himself.

Jessie spun and hurried to his side. "What happened?"

Hiei grumbled, "I think one of the fangirls had sharp nails or something…"

Jessie's eyes widened, and she swore. "Let me see your arm!"

When he hesitated, still eyeing her warily, she scowled. "Hiei, just let me see your damn arm!" she snapped. "Some fangirls have poisonous nails. It's the only reason it would still hurt!"

His crimson eyes widened slightly and he held his arm out to her. Blood ran down his arm, tracing the contours of the muscles in red.

After wiping the blood away, Jessie groaned quietly. "I knew it…"

The skin around the scratches was a sickly-looking grey. And it was slowly spreading.

"Damn… I'm not able to take care of this… Come on. I've got to get you to the G-Jet. Elise should be able to fix this," she said tersely, starting through the trees.

Hiei followed, but suddenly fell flat on his face. "What the--?" He pushed himself up, but was shoved back down. A fangirl perched on his back, giggling. Jessie had missed one…

**End Chapter**

**Uh-oh! Now what? Hiei's been knocked over by a fangirl, AND poisoned! Stay tuned for more REAL soon! Rate and Review please, thanks!**


	3. Even Hiei Needs Help

**Again, diving right back in...**

The blonde-haired girl suddenly whirled and dashed back to where she'd left Hiei.

"Begone, vile creature!" Jessie commanded, drawing her katana and slamming it into the fangirl's skull, all in one smooth, lightning-quick movement. The fangirl shrieked and exploded, pink goo going everywhere. Jessie hadn't used her reverse-blade sword.

"Ewww… pink…" Hiei and Jessie both muttered, grimacing. Jessie wiped the blade and sheathed her sword as Hiei stood, swaying slightly. Jessie looked at him, her silver-blue eyes sharp.

"Hiei… Excuse me, but I need you to remove your shirt…" she said quietly, fighting the urge to blush.

"Huh? Why?" he asked, still swaying a little.

"Because I need to make sure that pink goo didn't help the poison spread."

"Hn."

Without any more questions, Hiei sighed and peeled off his ragged black tank top, revealing the sculpted muscles of his upper body.

"Well?"

Jessie gasped. "Dammit… It's still spreading!"

The grey had spread over Hiei's entire left arm and was starting to spread across his chest. He staggered and almost fell.

Jessie yelped and caught him before he could hit the ground, then picked him up, with only a little effort.

"What the hell are you doing??" he yelled, struggling. "Put me down, dammit!!"

Jessie rolled her eyes and started off to join the others.

"I told you. I can't take care of this poisoning. The only one who can is G5's medical officer, Elise."

Hiei kept struggling. "I have never been harmed by such a tiny amount of poison!" he yelled loudly.

The grey had spread to his right shoulder, and was beginning to creep towards his neck.

"If the poison reaches your brain, you're dead, Hiei!" Jessie snapped, bursting into the clearing ceilinged by the belly of the G-Jet.

Elise's head snapped around, but she kept fighting as fangirls pounced.

"Jessie! What's wrong with him?" she yelled, zapping yet another fangirl.

"Fangirl poison! You've got to help him, Elise!" Jessie ran toward the ladder, Hiei having gone limp in her arms. She had to hurry…

**End Chapter.**

**Well, not much for me to say this time except... Rate and Review, please, and check back in REAL soon for more!**


	4. What Exactly IS Jessie, Anyway?

**...We're getting closer to the end of what I already have written...**

**Also, brace yourselves for a bit of a revelation about Jessie's past, and what exactly she is!**

As Jessie reached up to start climbing the ladder, she pitched forward. A fangirl had grabbed her ankle. As she fell, she instinctively curled her body, keeping Hiei from crashing into the ground. Elise dashed over, zapping the fangirl. "Climb, Jessie!"

Jessie nodded and started climbing. Elise zapped a few more fangirls, then started climbing after her.

"Kassie! Pull up!!" Jessie yelled, clinging to the ladder as Jamie and Christine started hauling it up into the G-Jet.

Hiei and Jessie collapsed onto the floor as Elise climbed up after them. "Oww…" Jessie muttered, sitting up.

Hiei stirred a little, grimacing. The grey was still creeping up his neck, and had completely engulfed the rest of his upper body. Jessie swore and stood, grabbing him in her arms. "Come on, Elise! We've got to get him to the medical bay!" She took off through the jet, hauling Hiei down the corridor with Elise right behind her.

--

"Jessie, we have to be quiet. Kurama and Yusuke are both sleeping," Elise said as Jessie dashed through the door.

Not noticing the fact that she was starting to limp, favoring her right foot, Jessie hurried over to one of the beds and gently laid Hiei down. As Elise rushed into the lab section to mix up her antidote, Jessie sat down on the edge of the bed, looking worriedly down at him. As she distractedly straightened her grey haori, a small, round turquoise gem swung outward on its chain, catching the light.

"What's that?"

She looked down to see Hiei's eyes open, fixed on the necklace. "This? Oh… I got it from my mom… I guess it's just a pretty stone, or something…"

Hiei sat up slowly, his eyes still on her necklace. "Your mother…? What about… your father?"

Jessie shook her head. "I've never known my father… Sometimes, I've even thought I don't have a father…"

Hiei fell back against the pillow. "That gem… It looks familiar… " he muttered. "Like… mine… Jessie! You said it's from your mother? And… you never knew your father?"

Jessie nodded silently, watching him.

"Jessie… I think you're… an ice maiden… like my sister, Yukina…" he told her, wincing as the grey spread toward his chin.

Jessie's silver-blue eyes brightened. "An ice maiden… I've heard about them before… and their ability to heal others…" she whispered. "I'm going to try it!"

Hiei closed his eyes as she reached down and placed a hand lightly on his shoulder. She also closed her eyes, concentrating. A soft golden light started in her hand, then slowly spread until the two of them were glowing. The grey tinge slowly faded from Hiei's skin, and the golden glow faded slowly. Jessie smiled and opened her eyes, standing.

"Sweet! I did it!" she exclaimed, then swayed. "Dammit." She staggered over to the bed next to Hiei's, her vision blurring.

Collapsing onto it, into unconsciousness, she heard Hiei mutter, "Thanks…"

**End Chapter.**

**Wow! Hiei actually said THANKS? Lol Rate and Review, please! One more chapter to go before I have to actually come up with anything new. Btw, if anyone has any ideas for someone they should rescue or for something that should happen in Chapter 6, feel free to let me know, okay? Thanks!**


	5. New Members

**This is it folks... The last chapter for a little bit, at least until I can come up with some more! Enjoy!**

Jessie slowly opened her eyes and sat up, looking around to see both Elise and Hiei watching her.

"How long was I out?" she mumbled. Looking down, she frowned slightly. "What happened to my ankle?"

Elise sighed. "Remember when that fangirl grabbed your ankle? You were poisoned," she said. "You were out for an hour, at least…"

Hiei was pulling on his tank top when the three of them heard a loud squeal echo through the jet. Elise and Jessie looked at each other as Hiei yanked the cloth down over his stomach.

"What the hell was that?" he demanded.

Jessie sighed, a bead of sweat rolling down one cheek. "Let me guess. Kurama's awake?" she asked Elise. Elise nodded, prompting another sigh from Jessie.

"Then the squeal we heard must have been Christine. We should go rescue Kurama. Again."

Elise led the way to the main area of the jet, Hiei and Jessie trotting behind her, talking. When they arrived, Jessie buried her face in one hand, shaking her head. Christine was clinging to Kurama, who was trying to convince her to let go of him, and Yusuke was rolling on the floor, laughing his head off.

"Christine, let him go. Now," Jessie ordered.

"But I really, really like him!" she protested, clinging tighter.

"Christine. Now!"

"Eep!" Christine yelped and released Kurama.

"Now. Girls, listen up. You too, guys." Hiei, Yusuke, and Kurama had been talking together.

"Okay. Hiei and I were talking, and we came up with the idea of making him, Kurama, and Yusuke honorary members of G5, and they can help us fight the fangirls. What do you girls think?"

Christine squealed loudly. "YES!"

Elise, Kassie, and Jamie all clapped. "Sounds good to me, Jessie!" Jamie called out, grinning.

Jessie turned to the guys. "What about you?"

Hiei nodded, a faint grin spreading across his face. Kurama smiled. "I think so."

Yusuke cheered.

Jessie grinned, but a drop of sweat rolled down one cheek as Christine pounced on Kurama happily, sending him toppling to the floor. When Yusuke bent over to try to help Kurama, Jamie pounced on him, too.

Hiei raised an eyebrow. "What the hell's going on??" he demanded.

Jessie grinned as Kassie, having activated the auto-pilot, and Elise joined the glompfest.

"This is how we welcome you into G5, Hiei!" she informed him before pouncing and bringing him to the floor with the others.

"Glompfest!!" the five girls yelled as the G-Jet flew itself back to the hideout.

**END**

**That's it for now, folks. Reviews are much appreciated, and so would some help thinking up what to write next... Till next time! (waves)**


	6. Something's Wrong with Elise

**Next chapter, yaay! Enjoy!**

--a few weeks have passed--

"Huh? What the hell's going on?" Yusuke demanded, digging an amulet out of the pocket of his jeans. As Hiei and Kurama both pulled matching amulets from under their shirts, the amulets all glowed, and the two demons closed their hands around theirs. "You're the only one who didn't pay attention, aren't you, Yusuke?" Kurama asked with a chuckle. "Just hold onto the amulet and focus on the members of G5. It will allow you to teleport to wherever they are."

A moment later, Kurama appeared in one of the chairs in G5's hideout. As the girls greeted him, Yusuke appeared, on his head on the floor. Jessie had just started looking around, saying, "Didn't Hiei come with you guys?" when the fire demon appeared behind her, barely a foot away. As she turned, he hastily stepped back, blushing ever so slightly. Jessie greeted him, then got down to business, resting a hand on the hilt of one of her swords.

"Alright, now that you guys are all here, follow me. And be quiet, please…" She led the others down a hallway, then stopped in front of a large window, her eyes shimmering slightly. Hiei looked more closely at her eyes, frowning slightly, then looked away. Since when had her eyes been more purplish-silver than blue? He made a mental note to himself to ask about it later, then turned his attention to the window. On the other side of the glass, G5's medical officer, Elise, lay sprawled on a bed, writhing in pain, faint purple stripes visible on her cheeks through her freckles.

"What's wrong with her?" Yusuke asked. Jessie shook her head, a couple of tears trickling down her cheeks and dropping to the floor with a faint clatter. "We don't know, Yusuke… We have no clue what's wrong with her, and none of our medicines are helping…" she whispered sadly. Hiei looked over at her. "What about your healing?" he asked, and Jessie shook her head again. "I tried, but nothing happened…"

Hiei and Kurama looked at each other and nodded. "She's a demon. I found out by looking into her subconscious last time I was here," Hiei said. "She didn't consciously know, but now her powers must be manifesting themselves." Jessie's purplish-silver eyes widened, and she asked, "Can we do anything to help her? When Hiei shook his head, she asked, "Can you? Can anyone?" "…" Hiei didn't say anything. "No, I'm afraid not, Jessie… I'm sorry, but she has to help herself…" Kurama said quietly, resting a hand on Christine's shoulder as she stepped a little closer to him, leaning against him.

**End Chapter**

**Aww... Kurama's such a sweet guy anyway... And Hiei, secretly, really is, too... Lol**

**Hiei:What? (glares)**

**Jenna:What? It's true! (glares right back, not effected much by his glare) And we both know it!**

**Hiei:(sighs) Fine...**


	7. Under Attack!

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know... Short chappies... So sue me!**

**Then again, please don't. I don't have any money. XP**

Jamie opened her mouth to ask something, but was interrupted by a wailing siren that made Hiei, Kurama, and Jessie all wince and cover their ears. Christine swore and led the way back towards the entrance of the hideout. Jessie and Hiei hung back. Jessie took one more look through the window at her friend, then took off. Hiei paused and stooped over, picking up Jessie's two tear gems and sliding them into his pocket, then stood and easily caught up to her.

The two of them arrived in the main room in time to see Christine go flying, courtesy of a large lizard demon. Before the girl could hit the wall, though, Kurama leaped and caught her in his arms. The girls all blinked as they saw a silver fox tail and long silver hair fluttering. "Huh?" Kurama set Christine down on her feet and pulled a couple of seeds out of his hair. "The redhaired human you know is Shuichi Minamino. I am the kitsune youkai who shares his body. I am Youko Kurama," he said as he flung the seeds at the lizard, who darted out of the way and then sent a cloud of poisonous mist towards Jessie. Hiei had left her side to launch an attack, but now he spun and dashed back towards her with a muttered curse. Before he could reach her, though, she was enveloped. A moment later, a shimmering golden shell appeared and swiftly expanded, the poisonous mist dissipating wherever the golden light touched it.

Yusuke cursed, realizing that the lizard would be too quick for him to hit it with his Spirit Gun. Suddenly, several kunai knives flew out of a patch of shadows, spell tags attached to their hilts, and struck the ground all around the lizard. A moment later, as Kassie stepped out of the shadows, Youko pressed his hand against the ground, causing several stout vines to spring up and bind the lizard. Jamie, Christine, Jessie, and Hiei took advantage of that and sprang forward, blades drawn. Several moments later, the lizard sprawled there, dead and more or less in one piece.

While the others wiped their blades, Kassie disappeared down the hallway. A moment later she ran back into the room, her eyes wide. "Jessie, Elise is gone!!"

**End Chapter**

**Le gasp! Gone?? Where the heck could she be?**

**...You'll just have to wait for the next chappy to find out! Lol**

**Ja ne!**


	8. Whaddya MEAN She's Gone?

**And, no, before anyone even bothers to ask, I only know English, one Japanese cuss word, and MAYBE one Spanish one... Might be able to con one of my friends into telling me ONE French cuss word... Considering he's from France... Lol! Anyway, read on!  
**

Jessie swore, more vividly than her friends had ever heard her swear before. There was some English, Spanish, Japanese, and maybe even a French one in there, too. "That damn lizard must've just been a distraction! Hiei, Kurama, can one of you find where she is?" Hiei nodded and rested a hand on his bandana as Youko closed his golden eyes and returned to being red-haired Kurama. Hiei took a deep breath and pulled off his bandana, revealing his jagan. He noted with surprise that none of the girls were surprised, then cast out the energies of the jagan, searching for and finding Elise's twisting spirit energy. Jamie swore quietly and hesitantly hugged Yusuke, who, after a moment, hugged her back. "Follow me," Hiei said, and took off, quickly followed by the others.

--

A little while later, Hiei held out his hand to stop everyone. "Hold on. We're almost there, but someone else is approaching." Soon, a man with spiky, unruly red hair and a large gourd strapped to his back appeared. When he turned to face them, they saw that his black-rimmed eyes were a beautiful sky blue, and he had a red tattoo above his left eye of the kanji for love. "Who are you?" he demanded, glaring at them. Jessie lightly touched Hiei's shoulder to calm him down and stepped forward.

"Lord Kazekage, we are the group G5, and we are hunting a demon," she said politely, and the Kazekage surveyed their group. "Hm. What happened to your fifth member? The brown-haired one?" he asked in a bored tone of voice. Jessie sighed and answered, "Her name is Elise, and she was kidnapped by a demon. We're following the trail, and we think it took her very close by here, Lord Kazekage." At that, the Kazekage smirked slightly and said, "Then we are searching for the same demon. It entered Sunagakure about an hour ago, and killed two genin before fleeing. Since we all want this creature dead, I will help you, but you will allow me to kill it." Jessie nodded. "Agreed. Thank you, Lord Kazekage." The Kazekage shook his head. "We're working together, remember? Call me Gaara. Gaara of the Sand, at your service." Jessie bowed slightly and introduced everyone, then said, "Thank you, Gaara. We really appreciate it." Gaara nodded, and they all took off once more.

**END CHAPTER**


	9. The Demon's Lair

The group stopped, Gaara stopping in front. He sniffed the air as sand trickled out of the gourd, writhing around his body. "It's inside. I will kill it, so find your friend," he said quietly, then vanished. Jessie nodded and turned to the rest of the group. Drawing her katana, she looked at Kurama, Yusuke, and Hiei, her eyes lingering a little too long on Hiei, then said, "Alright, the three of you, hang back, but be ready to help Gaara if he needs it. Christine, Kassie, Jamie, you're with me. We need to find Elise." Everyone nodded and split up.

--

A few minutes later, Jessie took a deep breath through her nose, reveling her new-found ability to sort through all the scents. "She's further in, girls. Come on," she whispered as she crept deeper into the demon's lair. Jamie, Kassie, and Christine all exchanged a glance, then followed their leader.

--

About half an hour later, the four girls stopped, then Jessie silently led them into the next room. Jessie gasped when she saw… "Elise…? What happened?" she whispered, moving swiftly toward her missing friend. She easily dodged when the girl lunged at her, straining at the chains holding her captive.

Elise snarled, baring long fangs as her golden brown wolf eyes narrowed. Dark brown hair with pale tips tumbled to her shoulders, almost obscuring elf-like ears. A dark brown wolf tail poked through the seat of her pants, lashing the air as she flexed black-clawed fingers. The flexing of the claws drew all eyes to her hands and wrists, and the four girls let out a collective gasp at the sight of multiple burns twining like vines around their friend's arms.

Jessie slowly approached her, casting out calming energies through her healing powers. "Elise… It's me, Jessie, remember? There you go… That's it. Good job… I'm going to cut you free now, so please stay calm," she whispered softly.

Elise blinked as she fell, released from the chains. "J-jessie…? Oh my God, I can… I can see and hear again…" she whispered, then collapsed. Jessie yelped and caught her in her arms. "It's okay, Elise… You're back with your friends now…" she whispered, and they all turned around and retraced their steps.

--

Gaara skidded backwards, sand surrounding and protecting him from a sudden deluge of water. None of his attacks were working—none of **anyone's** attacks were working, and the Kazekage was getting annoyed. Jessie ran past the others after handing Elise over to Jamie. Hiei's crimson eyes widened slightly. _What the hell is she doing?_ he thought as she closed in on the water demon.

A huge wave of water crashed down on her, but barely touched her. A golden bubble had formed and protected her, and she extended a hand to touch part of the demon. As it raised a watery arm to attack once more, it froze solid. "Gaara, go ahead!" Jessie called out, moving out of the way as Gaara's sand streamed towards the demon.

"_Sabakukyu_!" Gaara clenched his fist, compressing the sand, which then exploded in a red mist. He looked at Jessie and nodded. "Thank you, Jessie," he said as his sand flowed back into his gourd. Jessie smiled and nodded, then dashed back over to Elise as the brown-haired demon girl stirred. "Hm? G-gaara!" Elise yelped happily as she launched herself out of Jamie's arms, her wolf tail wagging. Gaara's sky blue eyes widened fractionally as the wolf-girl glomped him. Jessie gasped quietly and held her breath as Hiei sheathed his katana and came over to stand next to her.

A couple moments passed, during which Elise was nuzzling happily against Gaara's shoulder, making little happy noises, and a sweatdrop rolled down the Kazekage's cheek. Then his lips curved into a faint, barely visible smile. "Elise…? Now I remember… You were the only person in the village that wasn't afraid of Shukaku…" he murmured, hugging her carefully, gently, before sitting up. He looked over at Jessie as he stood up with Elise in his arms. "Well, it looks as though G5 has acquired another honorary member, Jessie…" he said quietly, and Elise practically purred with satisfaction.

**END CHAPTER**

**Oh, god... (can't stop laughing) Man, I can't help but wonder if my friend Elise will kill me or hug me when she reads this! XD Lol!**

**Oh, yeah... I almost forgot... ORO?? Gaara of the Sand actually SMILED?? Lol!!**


	10. Developments

Jessie smiled at Gaara and Elise, then nodded to the other girls. "Go ahead and lead the others back, okay? Hiei and I'll clean up here…" Christine, Jamie, and Kassie all looked at her, then nodded and led everyone away, leaving Hiei and Jessie behind, alone.

As Hiei began burning the non-liquid remains (of which there were very few, indeed) of the water demon, Jessie worked on freezing the liquid solid. After a bit…

"Oi, Jessie…" Jessie turned towards Hiei when he spoke, flipping now slightly fire-colored hair over her shoulder. "Hm?" He clenched his fist, cutting off his flames, then approached her, his blood-red eyes slightly averted. "Why the hell did you put yourself in such danger, onna?" he demanded, and she shrugged. "Eh, I kinda knew it'd work…" she said, then sucked in a startled breath when she felt strong arms encircle her and yank her close against a hard, muscular chest. "Baka onna…" she heard Hiei growl, and looked up at him curiously. As soon as her purplish-silver eyes met his crimson ones, she found herself completely unable to look away. Hiei cupped her cheek gently in one calloused palm as he leaned closer, ever so slowly. Their eyes closed as their lips finally met. _Kami…_ Jessie thought vaguely. _I love him… I really do…_ Hiei suddenly stiffened slightly and broke the kiss to stare down at her. Not giving her a chance to protest at the breaking of the kiss, he leaned down once more and lightly rested his forehead against hers, gripping her shoulders as he gently probed into her mind. "…You… Jessie, you can love me? Me… the Forbidden Child??" he breathed, his crimson eyes wide, and Jessie nodded slightly.

"Hai… After all, I guess you could call me a bit of a "forbidden child," myself… I'm a koorime, yes, but… Hiei, I think I also have some fire youkai in my blood…" she said softly. At that, Hiei's pale lips parted in a faint grin, revealing that his canines had lengthened into sharp fangs. "Well, then…" he whispered huskily as he allowed his mouth to trail along her neck. Shoving her hoari enough out of the way to press her lips against the crook of her neck, he continued, "…Shall I mark you as mine, Jessie…?" At that, she tilted her head further to the side to give him better access, whispering a breathy "Yes!" He smirked slightly against her skin, then opened his jaws. Pressing the tips of his fangs lightly against his chosen spot, he then bit down, hard, his razor-sharp fangs easily piercing her flesh. He held her trembling body gently against his, his mouth still latched onto her neck, suckling, as her back arched and she flung her head back. As a cry of mixed pain and ecstasy escaping her lips, she felt her own canines sharpen and lengthen into fangs as a single tear rolled down her cheek. The tear dropped from her chin, crystallizing in midair and landing in Hiei's palm.

Hiei pocketed the tear gem and chuckled as Jessie slumped, her face pressing against his neck. "I guess you **do** have some fire youkai blood…" he whispered, having gently cleaned the neat puncture wounds from his fangs with his tongue. "I can taste it…" She smiled slightly against his neck, then lifted her head. "Yeah, well… Since you've marked me… I guess it's my turn now, ne?" she murmured, and when Hiei nodded, his fiery crimson gaze never leaving hers, she wasted no time in selecting a spot and sinking her new fangs into his skin. He shuddered, clutching her shoulders as his eyes involuntarily closed. When she had finished suckling and cleaned the mark, he opened his eyes and smirked down at her.

Hiei leaned down and pressed his warm lips against Jessie's once more in a relatively chaste kiss, then pulled away with a wink. _I'm afraid you'll have to wait for tonight, koi…_ his cool voice said teasingly in her head, then he chuckled and took off for the hideout, the koorime/fire youkai hybrid leader of G5 chasing him the whole way…

**END CHAPTER**

**Aww... Hiei Jaganshi, the Forbidden Child, has finally found love... X3 So cute!**

**Hiei:(twitch) If you give me sweet snow, I'll let you continue this...**

**Jenna:Hmmm... (ponders) Okay! - (hands over bucket of sweet snow) Enjoy!**

**Hiei:(sparkly eyes) Wai! (pounces bucket of sweet snow) Arigatou, Jenna! (hugs author before chowing down on the sweet snow)**

**Jenna:O.o (mutters) Whoa... I definitely need to give him sweet snow more often... (laughs) Till next time, folks! Ja ne!**

**Hiei:(looks up from his sweet snow and waves) Don't forget to review or message Jenna with any ideas on what should happen next! Kya! (returns to sweet snow, humming happily under his breath)**

**Jenna:O.o; Ookay... Well, you guys heard the fire koorime! Rate and Review, and help me out, please! (waves)**


	11. Protectors

The full moon rose over the cliff that concealed G5's hideout, silhouetting the girl who stood there. Elise raised her golden-brown wolf eyes to the moon, and a long, breath-taking howl rose from her throat.

"You shouldn't have come out here on your own, Elise…" The firewolf turned to see Gaara standing several feet behind her, his arms folded over his chest. Elise grinned, her tail waving slightly. "Yeah, I know, but I've gotten a lot better with my powers. See, Gaara?" she said. Holding out one clawed hand, she concentrated briefly, and a ball of fire sprang into existence in her palm. A moment later, the flames grew and engulfed her completely. When the flames shrank again, they were dancing around all four paws of a medium-sized brown wolf, the tips of whose fur were light brown. "See? Told you…" the wolf said laughingly in Elise's voice, and Gaara nodded slightly, allowing his face to show slight amazement. "Pretty good, Elise. Especially considering that you just discovered your powers a couple of days ago." Elise laughed, then returned to her normal form, approaching Gaara.

"Hey, Gaara? There's a strange smell in the air…" she whispered, and Gaara nodded. "Which is why I followed you out here, and why I'm taking you back inside now," he said quietly. When Elise folded her arms over her chest, frowning, Gaara sighed. Elise saw a blur of motion, and a moment later, she found herself slung over Gaara's shoulder, and she pouted slightly as he carried her back inside.

As Gaara took Elise to her room, deposited her on her bed, and lay down on the cot he had insisted be brought in, setting his gourd down at the foot, Kurama approached Christine's door. When she opened the door, the red-haired boy smiled at her, reaching into his thick mane of hair. Withdrawing a seed, he caused a thin vine to grow around it, turning it into a necklace, which he presented to her. Christine suppressed a squeal and took it, asking, "What is it, Kurama?" The fox boy grinned as she hung it around her neck. "It's a Protection Seed, Christine. If you are ever in danger, this seed will bring me to your side," he explained, then moved closer, his eyes flashing gold for a moment as Youko tried to emerge. "And… so will this…" he whispered, embracing her and lowering his head. He lightly brushed the skin of her neck with teeth that had lengthened into fangs, giving her plenty of time to object. When she didn't, he sank his fangs into her flesh, marking her as his. When he withdrew his fangs and cleaned the bite, Christine slumped in his arms. She had fainted with a happy grin on her face. Kurama smiled softly and carried her into her room. After tucking her into bed and lightly kissing her forehead, he left, closing the door securely behind him.

--

Hiei left his room and stalked silently down the hallways to Jessie's room. Pausing briefly, he pressed his ear against her door. When he had figured out that she was asleep, he smiled slightly and quickly, silently, picked the lock, letting himself into his mate's bedroom. Closing the door quietly behind him, he swiftly approached her bed, his sensitive ears easily picking up on her soft breathing. He eased himself onto the bed, and Jessie stirred and muttered quietly. Smiling softly, which was very unusual for him, he let her rest her head on his shoulder as he held her close. A few minutes later, Hiei had drifted off to sleep, a faint smile still curving his lips, his mate asleep in his arms.

**END CHAPTER**

**Hiei: (looks at empty bowl) Damn... I wanted more sweet snow...**

**Jenna: It's okay, Hiei. I'll let you have more later... You better wait, though, so you can recover from its effects... (sweatdrop)**

**Hiei: (pouts) Oh, alright...**

**(a few minutes later, Hiei's back to normal)**

**Hiei: ...You know what? I've decided you don't need to keep bribing me with sweet snow. You still need to give it to me, though! But even if you didn't give me sweet snow anymore, I'll still let you continue...**

**Jenna: Aww... You're actually starting to like me, aren't you, Hiei? (grins)**

**Hiei: Hn. (folds his arms)**

**Jenna: I'll take that as a yes. (hugs Hiei) R and R, please! Thank you!**

**Hiei: Rate and Review, minna, or face my wrath...**


	12. Possession!

**(a few hours later-daybreak)**

Kassie stood up from the tech center and yawned, stretching. A faint green glow entered the hideout and drifted through the main room as the black-haired girl started towards her quarters. A moment later, the green glow homed in on Kassie. Floating over to her, it shot forward and sank into her back. The teen abruptly stopped walking, her brown eyes widening slightly as she lifted her hands to her face. A few moments later, she lowered her hands and opened her eyes. The irises glowed crimson briefly before becoming flat red.

_"__Finally. Hopefully this body and weapons will allow me to destroy that pesky ghost-boy!_" she muttered, her voice having taken on an odd, slightly echoing quality. She had begun to approach the main entrance when a black, white, and green blur knocked her back. A white-haired teen with glowing green eyes hovered about a foot off the ground, glaring at the spirit possessing Kassie. "Hauntor! Leave her alone!" the ghost-boy yelled.

--

Jessie lifted her head off of Hiei's shoulder, blinking. "Hey, Jessie… Good morning," the fire demon said quietly, looking down at her with the soft smile he only ever showed her. "Mm… 'Morning, Hiei… What's going on out there?" she responded as they both got up. Hiei shook his head and led her towards the main room. "Let's go find out, shall we?"

Jessie stepped into the main room, then stopped. "Uh… Danny? Danny Phantom??" she asked, surprised. Danny shifted his glowing emerald gaze to the leader of G5. "Oh, hey Jessie," he said quickly, then zoomed up into the air as Kassie launched herself at him, a glowing green kunai clutched in one hand. "I don't think so, Hauntor! Release her already!" he shouted, and Hauntor yelled back. _"Not until she helps me get rid of you, Ghost Boy!"_

Jessie took a step forward, and Hiei stopped her. "What? Hauntor…? Danny, are you saying Kassie's been possessed?" she demanded, her eyes wide. Danny nodded and clenched a fist, sending a stream of glowing green ghost energy shooting towards Kassie. It slammed into her chest, sending the faint green glow that was Hauntor flying. He caught Hauntor in his Fenton Thermos, then swooped down to catch Kassie as she fell.

"Uhm… Can I do something with this?" he asked, indicating the thermos. Hiei nodded and took it from the ghost boy. Stepping away, he drew his katana and took a deep breath. Letting it out slowly, he slashed through the air, ripping open a portal to Reikai. Opening the thermos, he dumped the ghost and closed the portal. He turned around and tossed the thermos back to Danny with a faint smirk. Danny's eyes were wide, and he breathed, "You can create your own portals to the Ghost World?" Hiei chuckled, so quietly that only Jessie heard him, and nodded as he sheathed his katana. "Hai. I occasionally need to travel to Reikai, what you call the Ghost World…"

Jessie smiled as she hugged Hiei from behind, then approached Danny and Kassie. "Here. I'll take Kassie to her quarters. Hiei, will you show Danny where he can sleep? Danny, I assume you'll help us out, right?" She scooped Kassie up in her arms and moved away. Hiei smirked at Danny's wide eyes and beckoned to him to follow. "Come on, Ghost Boy…" Danny snapped out of it and followed the black-haired demon. "Geeze, she's forceful, isn't she?" he muttered, and Hiei chuckled quietly. "Yes, she most certainly is… But that's one thing I love about her…"

**END CHAPTER**

**The end… For now! More to come… eventually…**

**--**

**Jenna:Ack... I'm sorry for such short chappies... It's really just how they came out... (sweatdrop) Don't hurt me!**

**Hiei: (rolls his eyes) Oi, Jenna, calm down. They won't hurt you. Not if they know what's good for them, that is... (glares at angry readers)**

**Jenna:Aww... Thanks, Hiei. (hugs him) You're the best!**

**Hiei:... That much should be obvious... (tolerates the hug)**

**Jenna: (still hugging him) :3 ...**

**Hiei:... (sweatdrop) Jenna... (sighs) Nevermind... (awkwardly returns the hug)**


	13. SWEETS!

"Cookies, cookies, glorious cookies!" Elise happily sang, munching on a cookie as she danced around the kitchen, her tail wagging. Gaara shook his head, a faint smile quirking his lips as he watched her. "Someone is certainly hyperactive…" he chuckled quietly, then cautiously approached her.

She finished one cookie, then went to eat another, but her hands were empty. "Hey! Where'd my cookie go??" she yelled, looking around frantically, then glared half-heartedly at Gaara, whose cheeks bulged slightly.

"Wha-? Cookie? What cookie? I-I didn't take your cookie! I don't know what you're talking about!" he mumbled, covering his mouth with one hand and blinking. He swallowed, and his eyes widened as Elise glomped him. He toppled to the floor with the wolf-girl on top of him, laughing. "I know you took it, Gaara! It's so obvious!" she laughed.

Gaara stared down at her for a moment, then relented. The faint smile widened as he actually laughed. It was very quiet, yes, but it was still a laugh.

_Meanwhile…_

"Dammit, Jessie! Gimme back my sweet snow!" Hiei ran through the halls, yelling. His mate just barely kept ahead of him, laughing her head off. "Never!" she yelled back, clutching a carton of sweet snow to her chest as she ran for dear life--and sweet snow!

Kurama laughed and sweatdropped as they ran past. "Oh, boy…" he commented. "They're at it again…" Christine laughed as she hugged Kurama from behind.

"I betcha that by the time they come back, Hiei will have almost completely forgotten about his precious sweet snow," she giggled. "Why?" Kurama asked, and she giggled again.

"'Cuz by that time, they'll have gotten it on!"

**END CHAPTER**

**Jenna:Yeah, in case you guys couldn't already tell, this was pretty much just a filler chappie, until my friend can finish helping me write an intro for her character… That, and most fics can stand to have a "crack-chappie" somewhere in there, ya know? (laughs and bounces)**

**Hiei: (shakes his head) Oh, boy… She's done it again… (walks over to author) Oi, onna… Settle down. You're scaring your readers… (grabs author around the waist with one arm and covers her mouth with his other hand) (looks at readers) I apologize on the onna's behalf. Unfortunately, she succumbed to the temptation. She raided my sweet snow stash, and is now on sugar overload… It should wear off eventually… (mutters) I hope… Until next time. (drags author away)**


	14. Two MORE New Members

**Alright! Sorry about the HUGE delay, folks. I just graduated from high school, went car shopping, got a new car, started ROP classes (Veterinary Assistant, in this case), AND started a Spanish class at college, so I've been really busy, not to mention my mother has been bugging me to use my time more productively than creative writing and Internet-type stuff, INCLUDING fanfiction... (sweatdrop) Anyway, on with the story! In this chapter, we meet two new characters! One seems to be familiar to Jessie, from the past, before her koorime powers started showing up, and the other should be familiar to anyone who watches a certain anime called... Bleach. Enjoy!**

--

One day, while Jessie, Elise, Hiei, and Gaara were walking through the forest, they heard a sharp cry and angry scream. Hiei stiffened, his fingers sliding around the hilt of his katana, his crimson eyes alertly scanning their surroundings. "What the hell was that?" he hissed. Gaara shrugged slightly as the cork popped out of his gourd. Sand trickled out of the opening and floated around him, dropping the cork into his outstretched hand. "Whatever it was, it obviously is not happy…" the Kazekage murmured, keeping his sand protectively in front of Elise as flames began dancing around her hands. Hiei shifted slightly so that he was in front of his mate, whose hand was resting lightly on the hilt of her own katana.

Suddenly, a blurry shape flew at them from out of nowhere, flanked by what looked like a child in a Shinigami Captain's uniform. The initial shape, which could now be identified as a dragon formed entirely of ice, roared and flew towards the four. The boy behind it raised his sword, which appeared to be attached to his arm with more ice, and screamed with the dragon. "What are you doing in my forest?" he cried, his voice sounding far more mature than he looked.

When he was just feet from the four, a second dragon, pale blue in color, yet more solid than the ice dragon, seeming almost soft, tackled the boy to the ground. When the dust cleared, a rather short, young-looking girl with long, wavy ice-blue hair and soft violet eyes was pinning him down, her legs straddling his waist, her hands clamped around his. "_HITSUGAYA!_" she screamed, her voice sounding childish and high-pitched. Then she proceeded to scream at him in Japanese, emphasizing certain words and making him flinch with each one. Finally, she paused and glared at him. "_BAKA BAKA BAKA!_" she cried. Then, the two stood and turned to face the four. "I apologize for my friend's stupidity." The girl, who was shorter than the already short boy by about two inches, spoke in a soft, respectful, almost scolding, tone. Even from the front, they all could see that she was pinching the skin on the back of his hand, and he was wincing each time she pinched.

Jessie's eyes widened slightly, and she held her arm out to restrain Hiei, who had drawn his katana, his muscles tensed. "Easy, Hiei… I… I think I might know this dragon girl…" she murmured, never taking her eyes from the girl and her captive. Hiei hesitated briefly, but then relaxed slightly and sheathed his sword, although his muscles remained coiled, ready to propel him into motion if necessary. Jessie flicked her icy purple eyes over Elise and Gaara, who were also poised to attack, and when Elise looked at her, she shook her head slightly before returning her gaze to the strangely familiar girl. Elise relaxed, then touched Gaara's arm lightly to get his attention, shaking her head a little to warn him.

The blue-haired girl bowed slightly and said, "Again, my apologies. My name is--" Jessie stepped forward a little and interrupted her. "--Keru-chan? Kerushi-chan? Is… is that really you??" she asked, and the shorter girl looked surprised. "Yeah, that is my name, but… who are--" She looked closer at Jessie's face, then her own face lit up. "Oh! Jess-chan! Jessie! It _IS_ you, isn't it?" she squealed, then threw her arms around Jessie, hugging her tightly. "Ohmigod, it's been forever!" Jessie laughed and returned the hug. "Yeah, it has been." Kerushi stepped back. "But what happened to your aura, your scent… your hair? You're almost completely different!" Jessie smiled. "Last time we saw each other, I was unaware of what I really am. I'm a koorime, and a little bit of fire demon. Now that I know, it's showed up."

Kerushi grinned. "Cool! Oh, yeah, this is my friend, Hitsugaya Toshiro, shinigami, Captain of the Tenth Company in Soul Society." She pulled the green-eyed, white-haired boy forward. "…Gomen. For attacking you," he muttered quietly, and Jessie smiled, bowing slightly. "Good to meet you, Hitsugaya-taisho," she said, and he returned the slight bow. "Likewise. I have heard of you and your group, and what you have done," he said quietly, and a half-grin quirked his lips. "And I thank you, on behalf of many males, I am sure…"

Kerushi grinned widely. "Awesome! Hey, Jessie, I have an idea. How about Toshiro and I join you guys and help you out?" Jessie looked at Elise, who shrugged, then nodded. Jessie smiled, then looked back at Kerushi and Hitsugaya. "Sure!"

Hitsugaya looked thoughtful for a moment, then spoke up. "Alright. Jessie, if I'm to join you, along with Kerushi, you should just call me Hitsugaya, or even just Toshiro." Jessie nodded. "Alright… Hitsugaya. Welcome to G5, Kerushi, Hitsugaya."

--

**Jenna:Alright! (cheers) It's about freakin' TIME I got another chapter done! At least part of the credit for this chapter goes to my friend, Kelsey, who is the real world equivalent of Kerushi. (Kerushi is Japanese for Kelsey, btw...) She wrote the "bare-bones" version of the meeting between Jessie, Hiei, Gaara, and Elise, and Kerushi and Hitsugaya. I then fleshed it out, added more dialogue, etc. So, THANKS, KELSEY!!**

**Hiei:Oh, Kami... You still haven't come down from that damned sugar high, have you? (shakes his head)**

**Jenna: (cheerfully) Nope! (shakes head, laughing)**

**Hiei:Great... (sweatdrop) Ja ne, minna... (drag author away... AGAIN!)**

**Jenna: (struggles briefly, then gives up) (mutters) Damn... Oh well. BYE, EVERYONE! (waves happily)**

**Hiei: (winces) (hisses) That was right in my ear, onna... (over his shoulder) As usual, Read and Review, please. Ja ne.**


End file.
